


Nick/Harry tumblr ficlets

by mistresscurvy



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title :D every chapter will be a separate prompt fill from tumblr. All future Nick/Harry tumblr ficlets will be posted to this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for greedydancer, who requested "along the hips" in a kissing meme.

Normally Nick appreciated Harry’s tendency to do everything slowly. Anything that stretched out the moments that Nick got to bask in Harry’s attention was like a gift, given how quickly Harry usually needed to up and leave again for California or wherever it was this time. But at this very moment that habit of his was nothing but torture. 

"Harry, please,” he groaned, as Harry kissed his way like some sort of very sexy, very frustrating snail across Nick’s hips. 

"Shhh," Harry said against his skin before moving a quarter inch closer to his cock and kissing him again, tongue swiping out over Nick’s hipbone. Both of Harry’s hands were firm on Nick’s thighs, effectively pinning Nick to his bed, and Harry would not be hurried, no matter how much Nick tugged at his hair. Nick groaned again and cursed himself for letting a twenty year old take control of his life like this. 

"I just want to kiss you all over," Harry had said earlier, and Nick had laughed, thinking that sounded just lovely.

"Go right ahead," he had said smugly, not counting on Harry’s patience to completely outstrip his own. 

And now he was stuck here, shaking and overheated and completely desperate, because Harry had spent what felt like hours making his way down Nick’s neck to his collarbone, taking the time to kiss and nip and suck his nipples until they were pink and swollen, and then meandering down his belly, biting his little pudge there and making Nick gasp. All the while Nick’s cock was hard and leaking and feeling rather neglected. Nick’s entire life was a tragedy. 

"Please, love," he tried again, knowing that Harry’s stubbornness would almost certainly work against him in this situation, but making the attempt anyway. "This is quite nice and all, but maybe it could be saved for after I have an orgasm?"

Harry laughed at that, at least, a little huff of breath against Nick’s hip, and Nick began to let himself hope. Then Harry looked up at him. 

"I’m making my way to the other side," Harry said, jabbing a finger into Nick’s right hip. He gave Nick a significant look.

"Yes?" Nick said, completely baffled.

Harry sighed dramatically, but his grin sort of ruined the effect. “So there might be a bit of a detour along the way,” he said, finally gesturing at Nick’s thus far ignored dick.

Oh. Oh. “Well, then,” Nick said, letting his head flop back, totally willing to follow Harry’s lead, as always. “Don’t let me stop you.”

"As if you could," Harry said, and Nick would argue, but what could he even say.


	2. Post-Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for ziusik when she was having a bad day.

Nick wasn’t waiting up Harry, not really. He just hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet, but that it could happen to anyone. The five cups of coffee he’d had since he’d got home had nothing to do with it.

Because Harry was in London so infrequently these days, which was fine, honestly. Nick understood, always had done. Harry needed to have his space to roam freely, especially after a long tour, a time when no one could tell him what to do or where to go or anything. And it was harder for him to find that in London these days. Nick couldn’t go to him, not with the show, so he waited for Harry to come back to him. He always did.

Sunday was a good start to the week. Nothing like a good roast and Harry playing the merry host to make everything feel better. The promo for the new album will keep Harry busy for the next few months, but Nick’s busy too. It was almost easier to fit into each other’s lives when they’ve both got a million balls to keep in the air. He couldn’t imagine dating someone who had gobs of free time, the pressure and expectation that would come with it. He’d once thought that would be better, after the strain of keeping a relationship alive with a twenty year old pop star proved more substantial than he’d imagined. But after a few flings with men who had more free hours in the day than they did brain cells, he’d realised he was wrong. Carving out time for someone who mattered counted for so much more.

Not that he didn’t get grumpy about it occasionally, like when it was hours past his bedtime and Harry still wasn’t back. He was going to give Harry a stern talking to about this; the fact that Harry had told him not to bother waiting up was irrelevant.

When he heard Pig get up from his bed and run for the door, he started rehearsing the fit he was about to pitch. He didn’t really think he was up for a proper row, put on or not—he really was bloody exhausted. But he thought he had the energy for a bit of a sulk, at the very least. Harry was so awfully good at cheering him up, was the thing, and if he had to invent a terrible mood, he would.

All thoughts of his best tactics went right out the window when Harry came in the bedroom, his face tired and looking a bit pained. “What happened to you?” he demanded, changing course without missing a beat.

"Thought you’d be asleep already," Harry deflected, moving stiffly toward the bed.

"Well, it’s a good thing I’m not, given how you look. What happened?" he asked again, softer this time. He ran a careful hand through Harry’s hair once he got close enough to touch.

"Feel a bit battered," Harry said, moving into Nick’s hand like a cat.

"From what? I though you were just shooting some of the video," Nick said.

"Might have fallen a few times," Harry said, beginning to sound sheepish.

"A few times,” Nick repeated.

Harry shrugged and pulled back, beginning to tug his clothes off. “Ten or twelve, maybe.”

"Harry," Nick said, trying not to laugh but it was difficult. "That’s more than a few."

"Skating wasn’t so hard when I was a kid," Harry complained. He winced as he pushed his jeans down his hips slowly.

"Terrible, the things that are difficult at the advanced age of twenty," Nick agreed.

"Shut up," Harry said with no heat in his voice. He crawled onto the bed and flopped forward on his belly. "Don’t think I can lie on my back at the moment, my bum hurts too much."

"Oh, if I had a quid," Nick mused. His belly got warm with pleasure when Harry grinned at that.

"Like it better when you’re the reason why sitting’s a pain in my arse," Harry said lowly.

"Good to know I’m not being thrown over for a ice rink," Nick said.

"Not yet, at least," Harry said. Nick contemplated a hard smack on his bum for that. Later, he decided. Probably tomorrow night.

There was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
